Alchemy and Acromantula
by listersgirl
Summary: Xover FMAHarry Potter world. Slight spoilers possible. Ed end of the FMA series is pulled through the gate to the Harry Potter world between Goblet of Fireorder of Phoenixwhere he's attacked by Deatheaters and Acromantula.
1. Chapter 1 Curious and Unexpected

This work is a colaboration between myself and Sphinu - characters of Fullmetal alchemist and Harry Potter are not owned by either of us.

Curious and Unexpected

Chapter 1

Snape could tell as he approached the meeting place that something was amiss. The landscape of the secluded courtyard had changed dramatically since the last time he'd been there. Stone walls stood haphazardly at odd angles as if they had just shot up out of the ground. Trees were uprooted and a putrid stench from something undesirable burning hung thick in the air. It should have been easy to navigate because of the full moon but its light was dulled by the hazy smoke.

Occasionally, as he picked his way through the rubble, he happened to step on dark masses that squished unpleasantly underfoot. At one point some thick black goo stuck to his shoe and he did his best to scrape it off on a protruding rock cursing under his breath.

No one seemed to be there but he wasn't ready to leave just yet. This might be a test from the Dark Lord of some kind. He attempted to peer into the shadows as he skulked about.

Then his cloak caught on something causing him to stumble. He looked down expecting to see a tree branch. To his surprise he saw a pale hand gripping the material.

Snape hissed and had his wand out in an instant, wrenching himself free. He leapt back with a flourish, ready to duel. "Who's there?" he demanded.

The hand fell limp to the ground. There was no answer.

It was then that he noticed the crumpled figure attached to it lying motionless. He regarded it for a moment, poised for attack. It remained motionless so he lit the end of his wand. "Lumos!"

The body was no more than a tangle of what appeared to be a scarlet coat and a tousled blond head of hair with a braid sticking out the back. It didn't look threatening but Snape still approached cautiously circling it.

He knelt down next to the figure lying on its side. From what he could tell it was a teenage boy very pale and apparently unconscious. Snape gave the boy's shoulder a rough shake. "Hey! Boy! Wake up!" he commanded as he might one of his students who'd fallen asleep in class.

The youth opened his eyes slightly, enough for Snape to see that they were amber and very glassy looking. He murmured something but it was unintelligible to the potions master. He then again closed his eyes and seemed to lose consciousness.

Snape began to lose his patience and shook him again a bit harder. "Hey! Wake up! What's the matter with you?" he demanded. Instead of opening his eyes, the youth whimpered and clutched at his stomach as he rolled onto his back.

Snape gasped as he saw the answer to his question. The boy's clothes were slashed, ragged and soaked with blood. Snape leaned back, repulsed by the sight and something sharp stuck into his leg. He removed it, glad for the momentary distraction and found he had a broken wand in his hand.

He looked back down at the boy and cursed under his breath. It simply wouldn't be possible for him to walk away from this. This young wizard, whoever he was, had obviously had some sort of a run-in with the Deatheaters he had come to meet. Whether on the side of the Order or part of some dispute among the followers of the Dark Lord he would have to take the lad back to Headquarters. And as distasteful as the job might be it would be Snape who would have to do the taking.

Molly Weasley awoke in the middle of the night to the screeching of the portrait in the hallway. She might have ignored it. She was that tired from all the work she'd done on the house that day but then she heard her husband Arthur calling, "Molly! Come quick!"

The tone of his voice alarmed her and she jumped out of bed immediately, imagining something horrible had happened to one of the children. The sight that awaited her at the bottom of the stairs filled her with dread. Severus and Sirius were leaning over the limp figure of a pale teenager boy obviously in great pain. His clothes were slashed up and bloody and he was covered in splashes of dark slime. She realized it was a total stranger and relief washed over her. She pushed it aside and began to take charge.

She bustled downstairs amid the ruckus. "Goodness! Who is this? What happened?" she exclaimed kneeling down next to the prostrate form and smoothing back straw-coloured hair from the youth's face. Now that she was close she realized there was a foul stench clinging to him.

"Arthur! Be a dear and go and get some towels and hot water," she said to her husband. He was a mere boy she guessed to be about Ron's age and her heart went out to him.

"What happened?" Sirius repeated. "I'm afraid our friend the Professor doesn't think we're worthy of knowing what happened." He glared at Snape over the form on the floor looking quite a bit like the portrait of his mother that raged at them from the wall.

Snape sneered back at him with contempt, "I don't report to you!"

"Never mind that!" Molly snapped at the two of them as if they were her disobedient twins Fred and George. How could they be so insensitive! "This boy needs immediate attention! Snape, help me get this boy upstairs and away from this horrible shrieking and Sirius see if you can do something about that noise."

Sullenly Sirius rose and went to close the curtains over the painting amid the profanity and curses that rained down at him.

Snape used his wand and levitated the injured youth upstairs as if he was on an invisible stretcher while Molly followed behind giving advice and instructions. They took him into a room she had cleaned out a few days before in anticipation of the arrival of her children. Arthur showed up with the items she had requested and was then shooed away with instructions to keep Sirius out of the way. Smoothing over the squabbles between Snape and Sirius were the last thing she needed at the moment.

Molly set Snape to work helping her cleaning the boy up. Together they removed his coat as gently as they could. The teenager drifted in and out of consciousness as they worked, whimpering and gasping in pain. A few pieces of debris fell from his coat which Snape examined for a moment with great interest before resuming the task at hand.

When they started to work on removing the remains of his black shirt it was more difficult to be kind as the blood had dried. Removing the shredded material opened the wounds fresh. As Molly set to bathing the grime and goo from the boy being careful not to contaminate them she was surprised at how hot the touch of his skin was.

When they stripped the sleeve off his right arm Snape shared her surprise that it was a metal prosthetic. "Snape, who is this boy?" she asked in shock.

Snape regarded her for a moment as if debating whether to answer. "I found him like this," he answered simply returning to his work.

"I wonder what happened to his arm," Molly wondered out loud as she started working on bandaging up the wounds now that they'd been cleaned. When that was done she insisted on removing the rest of his filthy clothes before they put him to bed. When they removed his pants and saw his left leg was also a metal prosthetic one, she gasped, "His leg too! The poor dear!"

Snape gave an indifferent shrug before roughly throwing the thin blankets over the youth.

Molly remembered that Snape hadn't answered her question about the boy's identity so she decided to try approaching the matter from a different angle. "Is he a friend or an enemy?" she inquired.

"Dumbledore will decide that," he answered cryptically.

Molly smoothed back the boy's hair from his face. He was sweating even though the room was cool. "He's quite warm. I wonder if he's caught a fever. He lost some blood but his wounds don't seem that serious," she observed frowning.

Snape looked at the teenager lying pale on the bed breathing shallowly. "Its venom," he said darkly. "Venom of the Acromantula. This…" he added, holding up a piece of debris he'd put on the nightstand. "Looks like a bit of a leg. A juvenile I think."

Molly covered her mouth in horror. "No!" she exclaimed.

"Oh don't worry. I have something so it won't be fatal," he said matter-of-factly. "Though I expect that he'll wish it was. I'll be right back" He left the room.

Molly sat watching the boy in the silence that followed. He began to grow restless and opened his eyes. They were unnaturally bright and yellow, and began to look around the room wildly. "Mother!" he called out in a hoarse whisper. "Mother! Don't go!"

The desperate tone of his voice wrenched Molly's heart. She tried to soothe him but he twisted away from her, knocking her hands aside. She was caught off guard by his strength and lost her balance. It was then that Snape came back in the room with a small bottle in his hand. He rushed over to the boy who immediately calmed and let Snape push him back into bed. Molly sat back up.

"I think he's beginning to hallucinate," she said worriedly.

"It's common," Snape said as though this was to be expected. "This should help though."

The potion's master uncorked the bottle then held it to the young man's lips. Carefully Snape poured a small amount of red fluid into his mouth. Almost immediately some color came back into the boy's face and his breathing came easier. He mumbled something too quiet for them to hear as he slipped away from a conscious state again. Molly let out a sigh and at the same time Mr. Weasley slipped his head into the room.

"Molly," said Arthur from the doorway. "Dumbledore's here. Sirius called him over. Is there anything else you need?"

"I don't think so," Snape replied for her. "Everything should be alright as long as you keep that mutt out of here."

"And just who are you calling 'mutt'?" demanded Sirius as he joined Arthur by the doorway. Dumbledore appeared standing behind him.

"Stop!" said Mrs. Weasley in a strict tone. "I don't want the two of you fighting in here. Is that clear?"

Snape and Sirius continued to glare at each other. There was nothing that the two of them would like better than to vent their frustrations with each other: Sirius; because he had no idea what was going on and Snape; because Sirius was a nuisance to him.

When it became apparent neither of them intended to stand down Dumbledore excused himself and pushed by Sirius and Mr. Weasley, entering the bedroom. He smiled kindly at Molly. "How is our guest doing?"

She joined him as he turned his attention on the boy drifting in and out of consciousness. "I'm not really sure," she admitted the worry evident in her voice. "He seems to have lost an arm and a leg," she added though it was perfectly obvious.

"I think Snape owes us an explanation," said Sirius with a growl.

"I owe_ you_ nothing," Snape shot back.

"I would like to speak with Severus alone for a moment," said the headmaster giving Sirius a smile. The rough looking man began to quietly sulk. "Molly, would you be so kind as to make me some tea? I've had a rather dreadful evening."

"Of course" she said giving him a smile. "Come on now. Sirius. Arthur."

With that she and the others left Snape and Dumbledore alone with the boy.

Dumbledore took a look at the youth, examining his arm with interest. "So Severus, tell me what happened."

Snape explained everything to Dumbledore, about how he had gone as agreed to meet the Deatheaters and how he had found the boy. Dumbledore interrupted on several occasions to ask about details. He examined the spider remains as they talked. When he was finally finished relating his tale Snape sat down on the bedside chair.

"That's quite the story," said Dumbledore walking over to the red coat hanging on the bedpost that the youth had been wearing. He stood fingering the material examining the symbol that was emblazoned on the back. "This is his?" he asked.

"Yes," Snape answered, wondering if the image had some sort of significance. He hadn't noticed it until now.

"And the wand you found, do you still have it?" Dumbledore asked still fascinated by the coat.

"Yes," Snape replied producing the broken wand from his robes.

Dumbledore took it from him gently, looking at it with great interest. "Would you mind if I borrowed this?" he asked.

Snape snorted. "Keep it as far as I'm concerned. I have my own and I doubt whether it will be of much use to the boy now," he scoffed.

A small smile twisted on Dumbledore's lips as if thoroughly amused. "You're quite right."

"So what's to be done with him?" Snape asked.

"For the moment – cared for and watched," Dumbledore replied. "I'd like you to do it if you can spare the time."

"Me!" Snape exclaimed surprised. "Why not Sirius or Molly or one of the others?"

"I think we may have found something quite out of the ordinary. It may require a certain amount of finesse as it were," Dumbledore explained. "You're by far the best choice given your abilities in knowledge of the mind."

"I see," Snape said looking down at the boy.

"Of course Legilimency or even Veritaserum are out of the question at the moment," Dumbledore nodded at the youth. "But it's essential that we find out what role the boy has in all this. He is most curious and unexpected. I'll know more once I call on a few friends."

"Right," Snape said with a nod.

"I'll see that your things are brought over. It shouldn't be more than a few days," Dumbledore said as he headed to the door. "And I'll see to it that the others understand the situation."

Inwardly Snape smiled to himself as the headmaster left. His being there on Dumbledore's orders would irk Sirius to no end. He wouldn't have much trouble using it against him.

He watched the lad as he moved in his semi-conscious state, knitting his brows in pain. Just who was this boy wizard with the metal arm and leg? Was he some new Voldemort recruit?

Curious and unexpected Dumbledore had said.

He had to agree.

Curious and unexpected.

The pain in his abdomen was excruciating was the first coherent thought that Edward had as he came to consciousness. He tried to fight to stay asleep but the memories of his battle filtered through. He remembered being attacked by four figures in black robes when he'd come through the gate. He'd rather thought he'd been winning when he'd sent the one fellow through the air with a roundhouse kick.

It had been beautiful. Al would've been proud.

Al.

He felt his heart lodge in his throat remembering the scene in the theater. He might never see his little brother again. He wondered if his sacrifice had been worth it. Was Al alive and whole somewhere now? Or was there something else that had replaced him out there instead, something evil?

A slight breeze caressed his face soothing his burning skin. Fresh air. But it felt like he was lying in a bed on his side. An open window maybe? Though his eyes were closed he could tell there was natural light in the room. The only noises were distinct household sounds and his own breathing. Or was it his own breathing?

Suddenly there was the sound of a sniff near his face and Edward instinctively opened his eyes. He found himself nose to snout with the ugliest face he'd ever seen! Large watery eyes peered at him widening in surprise allowing Ed to make out every vein. But the most amazing feature of the ancient bald head were the large triangular ears sticking out the sides. They looked like large paintbrushes had been stuck handle first inside them!

Edward pushed himself back as far as he could and cried out not only in shock but also from the pain that crashed through him when he moved. As if on cue several things happened at once.

There was a large dark flourish from the corner of the room as a figure in black rose to standing and the small creature that had been standing beside the bed examining him went flying into the air with a high pitched squeal and hung there. Ed thought it looked like a hairless ape with too much skin. It was naked except for a dirty rag tied around its waist. He might have felt sorry for it but it radiated an evil and unwholesome air.

"Kreature! You filthy beast! Just what do you think you're doing?" the man asked acidly as he strode forward addressing the small form suspended at eye level. He looked very stern dressed in black robes with black hair hanging limply on either side of his face. His nose was hooked and his lip lifted slightly in a sneer that showed utter contempt. In his right hand he held a slender piece of wood.

Edward recognized it from a flash of memory from his battle. It was a wand. The people he had fought had also had them and appeared to be able to perform magic. Just like this man appeared to be levitating this horrid being in mid-air. Was this one of the people he'd fought? He hadn't been able to see their faces.

Kreature as the man had called him wrung his hands and attempted to explain, "Kreature is cleaning! He is cleaning! Please Master Snape, forgive Kreature! He is only cleaning!" Even Edward could see through that pathetic lie.

"I'll do a bit of cleaning myself!" Snape snapped. With a wave of the wand in his hand the door to the room opened and Kreature was propelled flying through it. There was a sickening thud and a moan that Ed assumed was him striking the wall outside. The door slammed shut behind him and locked itself.

"House elves!" Snape muttered. "More trouble than they're worth." He then turned his attention to the youth who hadn't moved. "So you're awake then, are you?"

Ed licked his lips nervously not taking his eyes off of Snape's wand. "Uh, yeah," he said with a small nod. He knew that he was in no condition to defend himself if this man decided to attack him. It took every bit of energy he had just to lie there.

Snape noticed his discomfort and pocketed the wand in his robes. "Don't worry," he assured him. "After all if we intended you any harm we hardly would've gone to the trouble of bandaging you up and putting you to bed, now would we?"

Ed relaxed a bit. It did seem reasonable after all but he couldn't help noticing that Snape had used the word "we" wondering to who he referred to. Somehow he couldn't see him working with that Kreature fellow. At least he hoped that thing hadn't been touching him. It gave him goose bumps even thinking about it.

Ed looked around the bedroom. It had a heavy dark feeling even though the drapes were pulled back and the window was open. The wall paper was dingy and peeling and for some reason there was a blank picture hung on the wall slightly askew. There was another twin bed across the room made up with thread bare blankets. Next to it was a rather hard looking wooden chair and a night table. A wardrobe stood in the corner, though his coat hung on the bedpost.

"Don't bother looking for your wand," said Snape interrupting Edward's inventory of the room.

Ed turned his attention back to the austere man standing before him. It was evident his glittering dark eyes missed nothing. But what did he mean his wand? What was he talking about?

"We've taken it," he continued crossing his arms across his chest. "A precautionary measure, you understand? Though you may find yourself in need of a new one as it was broken."

Ed blinked at him. "I see," he said noncommittally wondering if perhaps he was dreaming after all. This man seemed to assume he knew what he was talking about. Perhaps he'd been transported into someone else's body and life like the time Dante pushed him through the gate. There were no voices in his head though. He looked down. He still had his auto-mail arm and he moved his leg. Yes, his leg too.

He needed to think. To figure out where he was and what was going on but his head was pounding. It was impossible.

The man cleared his throat. Ed looked up at him staring at him expectantly. After a moment when he realized Edward didn't understand he said, "I assume you have a name of some sort."

"Edward Elric…" he began and stopped just short of giving his military title. He'd gotten caught off guard and just after he said it he wondered if he should've given a false name.

"Do you know who I am?" the dark figure prompted him.

Ed gestured weakly toward the door. "That…creature called you Master Snape."

"I'm Professor Severus Snape," he said annunciating his words clearly. "I am Potions Master at Hogwarts."

Edward looked at him blankly. Again this guy seemed to think what he said should mean something to him. He sighed and closed his eyes hoping that sleep would take him and he could wake up again with this all having been a bad dream.

Just then, the doorknob jiggled. Edward opened his eyes wondering who would come through the door next. He noticed the door handle was in the shape of a serpent's head and couldn't help but remember the last time he saw Envy. He looked back at Snape but he hadn't seemed to notice.

The jiggling was followed by an insistent knocking and a voice, "Hey the door's locked!" Still the Professor made no move to go open it.

The knocking turned into pounding doing nothing for the pain in Ed's head. The voice got louder. "Snivellus! Dammit! I will not be kept out of a room in my own house!" Ed could now hear other voices in the hallway.

"Just a moment" Snape said going to the door. He partially opened it and did his best to block Ed's view of people outside the room. "Our guest has awoken," he informed them.

There was a small cry and a matronly woman pushed her way past Snape. He made no move to stop her and she hurried towards Edward.

"My dear! How are you feeling?" she fussed. She pushed the hair off his face and felt his forehead. "You're still rather warm."

Ed did his best to look around her and try to keep his attention on Snape and who he was hiding. He heard them talking in low angry voices. "Are you forgetting your situation?" Snape asked the unseen person. "It wouldn't do us any good if you were _seen_ and the shock of it certainly wouldn't be beneficial to his health either."

Ed's curiosity doubled. The shock of seeing someone? Who was out in the hall? Was it Envy? He was not about to find out. Snape closed the door with a sense of purpose.

His concern must have showed on his face because the woman did her best to soothe him. "Don't worry about Snape and … Snuffles! The two of them don't get along at all. Staying here it's something that you have to get used to," she confided.

Once Snape had finished his conversation he returned to stand over the two of them. "Molly, he must stay out." He instructed the woman.

"Yes, yes Severus," she agreed. "Dumbledore said so as well. I'll do my best to see to it but now the two of you must be hungry, hmmm?" Molly said standing up. "Shall I see to lunch?"

Lunch. Edward hadn't realized until he heard the word how hungry he was and array of mouth watering dishes past through his imagination.

"Clear broth only. I doubt Mr. Elric's stomach will handle much more," Snape directed.

Ed gave a small cry of disappointment but the potions master showed no sympathy.

"Mr. Elric?" the woman asked a bit confused.

"I suppose some introductions are in order. Edward Elric. Molly Weasley," he said indicating them both in turn.

"Elric. Hmmmm. I'm not familiar with your family name, dear is it new?" Mrs. Weasley inquired.

Edward wasn't at all sure how to answer the question. His father was more than four hundred years old but he'd been in this dimension less than a day. "We're not from around here," he answered, hoping that would satisfy her.

"Is there someone we should contact and let know that you've been laid up?" she asked kindly.

Ed thought for a moment .

"No," he answered his voice cracked with emotion. He was totally alone. "There isn't anyone left to tell."

"Well Edward," Molly said smoothing out the sheets and tucking them in. "I'm pleased to make your acquaintance but I'm sure I can do better than clear broth," she said giving him a wink.

The two of them watched her leave before Snape returned to sit sullenly in his hard wooden chair.

Wands and magic. Some mysterious person named Snuffles that it would be a shock to see. Edward couldn't help wondering what else lay beyond that door.


	2. Chapter 2 Animals and Antidotes

This work is a collaboration between myself and Sphinu - characters of Fullmetal alchemist and Harry Potter are not owned by either of us.

Animals and Antidotes

Chapter 2

Ed let out a happy cry when Mrs. Weasley came back with a breakfast tray. It had bacon, eggs, and a few other delicious looking things on it. He couldn't remember when he'd seen a meal _this_ good looking! Snape didn't share his opinion and looked at it with a rather pained expression.

"Molly, I think that's a bit much," Snape cautioned.

"Nonsense, he's a growing boy," she said dismissively setting the tray in front of Edward. "Here you are, dear."

"Honestly Snape, he'll be fine," she said folding her arms across her chest and turning to her companion. "As long as he doesn't inhale his food."

Snape, who had a good view of Ed, said nothing but turned and went across the room to get an empty garbage can.

"There is no reason to worry," Mrs. Weasley said. "I've raised seven children and most of them are boys, I think I know what I'm talking about."

"Well he just might be a little different from your children," Snape told her. "He's already finished eating."

Mrs. Weasley looked back in surprise. Ed had cleaned off every plate and was looking thoroughly satisfied.

"Edward…did you…did you just eat all of the food I gave you?" she asked in a disbelieving tone.

"It was like heaven!" he sighed. "I can't remember when I've had a meal that good!"

Snape held the garbage can next to the bed with an irritated look.

"Come on, I know I eat over excessively but it's like Mrs. Weasley said I'm-" Ed stopped mid-sentence looking a bit green. He leaned over the edge of the bed and began to throw up.

"Now in an hour or so you may bring him clear broth," Snape sneered at Mrs. Weasley.

"Oh, dear," Molly said in an apologetic tone. "I'm so sorry." She looked down at their charge worriedly as she picked up the breakfast tray.

Edward rolled back onto the bed and winced in pain after his final wretch. "I guess I shouldn't have eaten it so fast," he sighed closing his eyes. "It was good though."

Snape followed Mrs. Weasley to the door and handed her the garbage can as she turned to leave the room. She took it sheepishly and left, giving Edward a final look of concern. He appeared to have fallen back asleep, exhausted from exerting himself.

An hour later Ed woke up panting with every muscle in his body tensed. He felt as if his very bones were on fire. Pain racked every molecule in his body. He opened with eyes and the room swam. On the edge of his vision there lurked horrific shadows that threatened to attack him. He gave a small cry and a tall dark figure materialized beside him.

"This should help you," a smooth velvet voice said as something hard and smooth was held to his cracked lips. His first instinct was to fight it but then a few drops of bitter liquid touched his tongue. Relief was almost instantaneous. The pain quickly subsided and his head cleared with a few blinks of his eyes.

Snape was standing over him corking a small dark bottle. Edward forced himself to breathe easy and relax. The pain of the wounds across his abdomen faded to a dull ache.

"What is that stuff?" he asked awed by its potency.

"A potion I've concocted to counteract the venom of the Acromantula," the older man answered setting the vial down on the nightstand next to him.

Edward looked at him confused.

"Do you remember some rather large spiders?" Snape inquired.

The youth shivered involuntarily. "Spiders!" he exclaimed. They were the size of Rotweilers!"

"Yes," the professor nodded. "I'd rather thought they would have to have been juveniles."

Ed's eyes grew round as saucers. 'How big did these things grow?' he wondered to himself.

Snape looked at him critically. "So how is it that you came to be doing battle with Deatheaters?"

Ed hesitated. Deatheaters? Was he referring to the people in the hooded robes? This Snape person took it for granted that he knew what he was talking about. Edward had just materialized through the gate and four hooded figures had assaulted him but if he said so he would have to answer more questions. He'd really rather not tell anyone his story before he knew exactly who these people were and what was going on.

He gave him his best boyish grin. "Wrong place – wrong time! You know how it is."

Snape refused to be charmed however. He held Ed in an intense gaze crossing his arms. "I can't say that I do. Suppose you educate me."

Edward was saved by a knock at the door. Snape stood looking at him a moment longer and then went to answer it. It was Molly Weasley with another tray. Edward sat up expectantly.

"Clear broth only," she said apologetically bringing it over and setting it in front of him.

The youth's eyes shone even at so slight a meal. He rubbed his hands together.

"I expect you to take your time with this meal, Mr. Elric," Snape stated acidly. "If you can't show some sort of restraint and are sick again, you will have no lunch what so ever."

Edward nodded vigorously and made a great show of carefully spooning the broth and sipping it under Molly and Snape's watchful eyes. "Mmmmm!" he said as he ate.

Molly looked at him concerned. "Is that really going to be enough?" she asked Snape. "Perhaps I should bring him a glass of milk?"

Edward paused with the spoon half way to his lips with a disgusted look on his face. "It's enough!" he said quickly. At the same time he shuddered. "Besides I can't stand milk!"

"Don't be silly, dear! You're still growing!" Molly admonished. "It's good for you!"

Snape looked at her sternly. "NO milk," he ordered.

Edward could've kissed Snape on the spot for that! He looked at him with complete gratitude and went back to his meal.

"Well then when you're better, dear," Molly said as if he hadn't just said he hated the stuff.

In a few minutes Ed had finished the broth and though he had thought it wouldn't be enough he felt satisfied. Molly gathered the tray up.

She looked at the empty bowl doubtfully. "Are you really sure that it's enough?" she asked.

"Yes, I feel pretty good actually," he answered.

"Is there anything else I can get you then? Do you follow Quidditch, dear? I think there may be some old magazines that my sons sent over a few weeks back for… Snuffles," Molly inquired.

"I don't follow Quidditch…" Ed replied the word was odd and foreign on his tongue. He hoped he said it right. "But anything to read would be great!"

"Alright then I'll see if I can find something that might interest you in the library," she said heading for the door.

"Library!" Ed inquired enthusiastically.

She smiled at him as she opened the door one handed balancing the tray with the other. "Oh so you're a bookworm are you? You should get along well with Hermione when she comes. Yikes!" she exclaimed as a large black shape pushed past her. She caught her balance in the nick of time.

Before he knew what was happening, an enormous black dog bound around the room and jumped on his bed. He closed his eyes as a wet sloppy tongue slapped across his face. When he opened them again the beast was leaping over him tail swinging. There was a tinkle of broken glass and Ed heard Mrs. Weasley cry out.

"Sirius!" She covered her mouth horrified. The dog stopped dead in the middle of the room and hunched down looking guiltily behind him.

It was then that Edward saw the look on Snape's face. It was pure fury. "What are you doing?" he whispered, his voice tight with anger. "Do you realize with your minuscule little mind for one moment what it is that you've done?"

The dog raised his head to regard the potions master and lifted his lip in the barest snarl. That seemed to enrage Snape even further. He strode over to the dog and pointed a bony finger right in its face. "YOU have done nothing more than put this boy's life in danger for no other reason then your own selfishness!"

Edward was a bit taken back by the change of atmosphere. Snape seemed to be speaking as if the animal could understand him, not to mention the talk of his life being endangered. He snuck a glance over the edge of the bed to see the tiny antidote bottle in pieces on the floor. The worn and dingy carpet was soaking up the rest of the blood red liquid. He swallowed hard. Did this really mean he was in danger?

Molly attempted to smooth things over. "It was an accident…" she began.

Snape and the dog's eyes remained locked in an unspoken challenge. "Don't!" he cut her off with a chopping motion of his hand, his eyes never leaving the animal's. "Don't make excuses for this sorry excuse of a…GET OUT!" he finished seeming to come slightly unhinged pointing at the door.

For a moment nothing happened and the tension in the air could've been cut with a knife. Then the dog turned and trotted out the door. Snape immediately sprang into action drawing a suitcase out from under the bed and began rummaging through it.

"He's just a dog…" Edward said trying to lighten the mood a bit.

Snape examined several items and removed them before sliding the suitcase back under the bed. "I guarantee Mr. Elric you will not be feeling so forgiving tomorrow at this time."

"What's to be done?" Molly asked as she watched him remove his long black cloak with a flourish from the wardrobe.

"There is no time to lose. It's fortunate that tonight is the full moon. But if I don't leave at once, I'm afraid I don't have very high hopes for our young friend here."

Ed hoped that he was being dramatic.

"The boy is to be kept as still as possible. This," Snape held a small packet up to Molly. "Is to be put into a glass of water and given to him before bed. It will help him sleep. He is only to be given clear broth again for supper and in the morning, give him a teaspoon of this every hour." He handed her another bottle. She took it. "And no one – NO ONE – with the exception of yourself or Arthur is to come into this room. Is that clear?"

"Yes. Absolutely," she said as Snape pushed past her and disappeared down the hall. Then Molly looked up at Edward and gave him a weak smile. "Alright then. I'll go find something for you to read then shall I?"

Then she too was gone leaving Ed to contemplate his dubious future and the small broken bottle on the floor that may have been his last hope.

It didn't take long for Mrs. Weasley to come back with some books and newspapers.

"I wasn't sure what you'd like dear, so I brought a variety," she said putting them on his nightstand.

Ed picked up one of the newspapers and blinked at it. The picture on the front page was moving. He found this odd and slightly unnerving but didn't say anything because Mrs. Weasley acted like it was perfectly natural. He glanced over the headlines and started reading ignoring what Molly was saying.

"I don't know if you'll like this one but -" she stopped when she noticed his eyes zooming across the page.

He paused, realizing she'd been saying something. "Sorry," he apologized. "I like to read." He looked between her and the paper as though desperate to get back to it even though he'd only read a few sentences.

"Well, I'll let you do that then," she said moving towards the door. "If there's anything else you need call me." He nodded his head mutely as he returned to the newspaper.

Ed spent the rest of the day reading. Every time Molly came to check on him he was totally engrossed in the books and papers. He would give her back what he was finished with and request material on different subjects. His interests varied but he seemed particularly taken with history and current events.

Mrs. Weasley was relieved because she had a lot to do around the house and her husband Arthur was at work until late. She'd been afraid Edward would be bored and lonely in bed with no company. Even at supper she didn't have to caution him about eating too fast. He sipped at spoonfuls of broth as he kept reading. She wasn't even sure he knew she came and went.

Finally as the evening progressed she thought that enough was enough and the boy needed his rest to recover. She poured the packet that Snape gave her into a tall glass of water and took it into him.

"Edward, dear," Molly said pushing the door open. The boy looked up at her. She noticed his eyes were rimmed in red. He looked exhausted. "It's time for bed. Here's the potion to help you sleep."

"Can't I finish this article?" he asked looking for the entire world like one of her own sons.

"No, you've been reading all day, dear. Whatever it is it will keep until morning," she replied offering him the glass.

Edward hesitated for a moment but then marked his page putting the book down on the nightstand. Then he took the glass from her and gave it a suspicious look.

"I'm sure it won't be too bad," Molly said encouraging him.

Edward looked up at her and smiled sweetly. "I was wondering if you could get me another blanket, Mrs. Weasley. I feel a bit of a chill."

"Well, of course!" she said. She turned and retrieved one out of the bottom of the wardrobe, missing the flash of light that surrounded Edward's glass. Then she brought it over and spread it over top of him. She noticed that he still held the full glass. "Drink up, dear."

Edward got a look of resignation on his face and drained the glass making a horrible grimace at the end. Then he set it on the table next to his books and snuggled down into the bed. He was such an endearing sight Molly couldn't help but tuck him in.

"Good night Edward," she said kissing him on the forehead.

"Night" Edward said blushing a bit.

Mrs. Weasley went to the door and took out her wand putting a spell on it.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"Just a precaution, you know," Molly answered blushing a bit herself. "We wouldn't want Kreature coming in and disturbing you."

"Oh, good night then," Edward said.

"Have a good sleep, dear," she said closing the door and leaving Edward alone in the dark.

Edward lay in bed listening to the voices and sounds of the house as they slowly subsided for the night. He glanced at the glass on the night stand next to him, the powder from the packet stuck to the bottom. It had been all too easy separating the water from the potion with his alchemy. He felt bad at having tricked Mrs. Weasley but he wasn't about to spend what might be his last night alive sleeping.

It was quite a while before he felt confident that everyone had turned in for the night. Then Edward got up carefully as his wounds were feeling a bit tender and tried the door. It was locked as he expected. He started to use alchemy but energy began to crackle around the door building up enough to make his hair start to stand on end. He gave it up.

But Edward knew there was more than one way to get out of a room. He moved to a bare piece of wall instead. Alchemizing a door there was no trouble at all.

He took a tentative step through into the darkened hallway. It was lined with closed doors that had an ominous look to them.

It was a bigger place then he thought.

At the end of the hall he found stairs lit up by the full moon streaming through the window and went down them quietly. He had no idea who or what he might find. He hoped he wouldn't run into that strange little Kreature fellow.

Edward stopped in what seemed to be a living room. He might have continued exploring the rest of the house, had it not been for the giant dog lying on the couch.

It was huge! It had long silver hair that gave it a wolfish look. Its long pointed snout was nestled between its paws. It seemed to be sleeping.

He stared at it for a moment then took a tentative step forward.

The triangular ears twitched.

He took another. The beast lifted its head and looked at him with bright yellow eyes.

Ed froze for a moment instinctively holding his arm across his throbbing chest. The dog didn't appear at all threatening, just curious. It perked up its ears and cocked its head slightly. Edward relaxed in relief.

"Hello," he said to the dog casually.

He couldn't help feeling as if the animal understood him. Then he considered maybe in this dimension where magic ruled perhaps it was possible the dog might be able to talk. There was definitely something different about it. Ed couldn't imagine anyone ever owning such a magnificent creature. He could only see it belonging to itself.

It stepped off the couch stretching and walked over to him wagging his tail. Edward extended his hand which the animal sniffed and allowed him to run it over its head and into the thick fur around his neck. The teenager then knelt down and started rubbing his silky ears

"Thanks for not jumping on me," Ed said. "I'm pretty sore. I'm not sure I could've taken it." Then he stood up looking around the room. "Where's your buddy, Sirius?" he asked searching for the big black dog that had invaded his room that afternoon.

The big dog snorted a couple of times and shook himself.

"He must be sleeping somewhere else," Ed said, starting to take a look around the room. The room was filled with dusty cabinets filled with odd looking trinkets. Some of them had a nasty air about them so he didn't touch anything.

He decided to find the library. He went down a hallway shrouded in darkness. He could hear the dog padding a long behind him. Edward felt his way along the wall trying the doors as he went. Most of them were locked by then finally he found the library.

It was very musty, dust and cobwebs everywhere. The books looked like no one had touched them in years. There were the embers of a dying fire in the grate that cast eerie looking shadows around the room. He found some candles on the mantelpiece and lit them using some kindling. Light spread across the room and it seemed more cheerful at once.

Ed was surprised at the amount of books that were there. He headed over to a table where someone had started cleaning and started examining books that were stacked there. He read the titles.

"Nature's Nobility: A Wizarding Genealogy…Why I Didn't Die When the Augurey Cried…Hairy Snout, Human heart… These are the weirdest titles I've ever seen…" Ed trailed off when he looked up and realized he was talking to the dog.

"Sorry," he said. "I'm just used to talking to Al."

The dog whined and cocked its head.

"Al's my younger brother," Ed said laughing. "You know, even though Al was a cat person I'm pretty sure he would've liked you."

His smile died after a moment, "Al was…or…is? I only wish there was some way I could know what happened. If he's alive or…"

He sat down at the table suddenly overwhelmed remembering everyone he had left behind. The dog came over and laid his head in Edward's lap looking up at him. He scratched its ears and frowned. "I wanted to make things right and then it seemed everything I did ended up being wrong. Now look at me. I may have messed up for the last time. I wonder what Mustang would say if he could see me now."

He got up from the table wincing because of his aching wounds, "Still I'm not going to give up now. There might be something in these books to show me how to get home."

He got a candle and started examining the books on the shelves. He did his best to ignore his soreness going to even the topmost shelves with a stepping stool. Every so often he would find one of interest and bring it over to the table for a closer look.

Finally the pain that was building in his chest overwhelmed Edward. He gripped his wound and the shadows in the corners seemed a bit more sinister. The dog looked at him intently with his yellow eyes and wagged his tail a bit uncertainly. The youth gave his head a shake and ran his hand over the animal's head to reassure it.

"I'll be okay," he said. He gave the beast a crooked smile. "Perhaps I'll take a few of these back to my room and look at them there."

Ed stood up and felt a bit dizzy. "Maybe in the morning might be a better idea," he admitted, grabbing the back of a chair to steady himself. "I think I'll go back and take Snape's potion after all. I feel bad having tricked Mrs. Weasley but no harm done, eh?" He looked down at the dog with a sheepish smile

He picked up three of the books he'd been looking at and found his way back to the stair case leading to his room. The dog walked by his side on the way up as if ready to support him if he needed. Edward found the feel of soft warm fur beside him comforting. It was easy to see which was the door he'd made. The dog stopped short as if in surprise when they reached it.

"Just a minute," Ed said before going inside. He returned with the drinking glass. "I don't suppose you know where the bathroom is, would you?"

The dog turned and stood by a door further down the hall. Whether by luck, accident or whether the dog actually did understand him it was the bathroom. Ed filled the glass with water and then returned to his room. He said good night to the dog and then returned the wall to its original state.

By now he really wasn't feeling well at all and he hoped he wouldn't have to wait long for the sleeping draught to take affect. He crawled in to bed and drained the glass. It was bitter but better than milk he thought sourly shuddering at the last swallow. Then he lay back and waited for sleep to take him.

When Snape returned to number 12 Grimauld Place he was in a foul mood. He'd hardly slept and things didn't go as well as he'd hoped. The moment he was in the door he knew his mood would not be improving any time soon.

Mrs. Weasley greeted him at the door in urgent whispers so as not to set off Mrs. Black. "Oh Snape thank goodness that you've come at last!"

Snape removed his cloak saying nothing and put it over his arm. He started up the stairs. Molly followed in his wake. "We been giving him that potion every hour but it hasn't had any sort of an effect at all!" she said in an exasperated tone.

Snape knitted his brow. That did not bode well for the lad. Could he have been more badly poisoned than he'd thought? Suddenly a thought occurred to him. He stopped on the stairs and turned accusingly to Mrs. Weasley, "What time did you give him the sleeping powder?"

""Well, he was reading so I didn't see the harm in letting him stay up for a bit. It was about 10 p.m. or so…" she explained.

Snape resumed climbing the stairs.

"…I mean I thought he'd drank it…" she said. "…I saw him…I thought.." she continued.

Snape froze and stared at her with his glittering black eyes, "You thought!" he asked acidly.

"It wasn't her fault" came a voice from the top of the stairs. A wizard with light brown hair flecked with grey dressed in rather shabby robes looked down at them. "He tricked her."

Snape regarded the figure with equal contempt. "And how would you know, Lupin?"

"He told me himself. He was out wandering the house last night. I'd say it was more like 2 a.m. when he took it," Lupin answered.

Snape stomped the rest of the way up the stairs. Wandering the house! Did the woman not know enough to put a charm on the door? Didn't he make his instructions crystal clear? He was not to move about. The poison would've spread even further through his system now. It was almost as if the rest of them were conspiring to kill the boy. He supposed if the boy did die they would twist things to make him the one responsible.

He burst through the bedroom door. Arthur ashen faced turned to him. "Snape!" he exclaimed.

Sitting in the corner unshaven and black hair half covering his face was Sirius. He glanced up for a moment not meeting Snape's eye and got up and left. Perhaps he felt a bit guilty now that he'd seen exactly what he'd done to the boy by his act of foolishness and pride.

Snape put his cloak in the wardrobe and set to work. "What was he doing in here?" he asked.

"Sorry, Snape. It's just if Edward gets loose again I can't handle him by myself," Arthur apologized.

It was then Snape finally turned his attention to Edward. He was secured to the bed with both ties and spells but he writhed against them setting off sparks and odd surges that Snape could actually feel. He had a desperate look to him as he fought his bonds.

"I don't know how," Arthur said rubbing the back of his neck. "But he keeps getting loose. We've had a dickens of a time."

"I see that," Snape replied.

Snape got out the potion. He didn't expect that things would be too difficult. It would just be a simple matter of giving the antidote to the boy. Yet when he looked at the boy it unnerved him. Edward had a wild-looking expression. It was if he could see him but was hallucinating at the same time.

"He's burning up," said Molly. She followed him into the room and was worriedly looking between Snape and the boy.

"Be careful," cautioned Arthur. "He's much stronger then he looks."

"Alright then," said Snape getting ready to uncork the potion. He was interrupted from a terrified whimper that came from Edward. The boy was staring at the potion, his body tense. Snape hesitated.

"Edward?" Snape began cautiously and the boy flinched.

"I-I can't," he said in a small voice. "I can't. I don't want to."

Snape uncorked the bottle. The sooner Ed got some antidote the better. Though Snape did have to admit, the boy looked very stressed.

"Edward, this is for your own good," the potions master said moving forward.

"No!" Edward cried with a wild look in his eyes. He slid away from him as far as his bonds would allow. "They're human beings! Their life still has value!"

Snape sighed resigned. The boy was going to do his best to make things difficult.

"Hold him still," he instructed Mr. Weasley.

Arthur went to the other side of the bed and stopped the youth's retreat.

"The medicine will make you feel better dear," Mrs. Weasley said in a soothing voice to Edward in an effort to calm him.

Snape leaned forward but Edward fought with renewed energy in an attempt at him trying to keep him away. Snape let out a low growl. These Weasley's were totally useless. He'd have to just do the job quickly.

He held the potion high so it wouldn't get spilled, using all his strength he pinned the boy's arms down by leaning his arm across him.

Suddenly one of Edward's knees came up and hit him solidly in his side. "His legs! Hold down his legs!" Snape snapped exasperated. "A hundred house points deducted from whatever bloody house you're in," he muttered to the boy under his breath.

Molly grabbed Edward's legs and held them. Arthur stopped his retreat on the side and Snape had his upper body pinned. When Snape tried to give the boy his potion, Ed persistently sealed his lips shut and turned his head in another direction. Snape was then forced to move up "You are going to get this potion Mr. Elric and there's absolutely nothing you can do about it!"

At the same time that Snape managed to give the boy some potion, he learned that there _was_ something Edward could do about it. He felt an excruiating pain in his shoulder and heard Molly gasp in surprise. He leaned back to find Edward's auto mail arm now had a rather large blade coming from the end of it and it had just pulled out of his shoulder.

Snape just sat there a moment.

He put his hand to his shoulder and looked at it.

Blood.

There was so much blood.

He was barely aware of Arthur and Molly fussing around him. He looked back at Edward. The teenager seemed to be relaxed and sleeping. Ahhh. That was alright then. He smiled. He'd won. He'd foiled Sirius' little plan to make him look bad to Dumbledore. He was sleepy and everyone was so excited about something.

But he was so sleepy.


	3. Chapter 3 Meetings and Greetings

This work is a collaboration between myself and Sphinu - characters of Fullmetal alchemist and Harry Potter are not owned by either of us.

Meetings and Greetings

Chapter 3

Once again Edward woke up in agony, his entire body racked by pain. He wondered if perhaps death would really be that bad. Just breathing seemed to hurt and even the slightest movement made a stab of pain shoot through him. He was already regretting waking up, not that there was anything he could do about it.

He shifted, trying to bring one of his hands to rest on his aching head but found that he couldn't budge. Perfect. Just wonderfully perfect. Well moving only really seemed to bring more pain anyway so it was probably a good thing.

"Awake then, are you?" inquired a voice that Ed recognized as Snape's. He opened his eyes a crack. Though the room was dimly lit by the setting sun he winced slightly at the light. Snape's shadow provided some relief as the man came to stand over him.

Talking just seemed like it would take too much energy so he gave a small nod, regretting it instantly. His brain throbbed in protest.

"Alright then, who am I and who are you?" the potions master demanded looking down at him.

He licked his dry lips and swallowed before answering weakly, "You're Severus Snape. I'm Edward Elric."

Snape made a noise that of sounded like a sigh of relief. Edward wasn't certain though.

"Why do you ask?" Ed said blinking trying to make things a little more focused. Snape bent over him slightly and began to work on something. It took a moment for Ed to realize that the Snape was un-strapping him from the bed.

"For a while, Mr. Elric, you didn't know the right answer," he said as he finished up. He recited a short incantation and the magical restraints fell away as well.

Ed relaxed but remained cautious about moving around. "How long was I out for?"

"A day," Snape answered.

Ed's eyes widened. A day? Suddenly he noticed that Snape's arm was in a sling.

"You're hurt!" he said in surprise turning toward him. "What hap-" Ed cut himself off as the shock from his action caught up to him and he tensed letting out a hiss.

Snape quirked an eyebrow at him, "You happened, Mr. Elric."

"Me?" he asked recovering from the wave of pain. He tried to lift his auto-mail arm to his pounding head. Once again he held motionless. This time it was for another reason. His mechanical arm was extended with a blade that stuck out just above his hand.

He glanced at Snape who was watching him. The potions master looked back and nodded. Ed smiled weakly and said in a small voice, "Oops."

"Oops?" Snape asked his eyebrows shooting up.

Ed joined his hands together, "Sorry. I must have been out of it." As he finished his sentence he placed his normal hand on his auto-mail arm and there was a familiar flash of light. When the light subsided his arm was back to normal.

"You're an alchemist," Snape said matter-of-factly, going across the room and returning with a good sized bottle. "You never mentioned that."

Ed smiled a bit sheepishly as the professor put it on the nightstand. He uncorked it with his good hand then picked it up and extended it to him. "I expect you'll be wanting some of this. You should be feeling quite ill right now."

The youth carefully raised himself up on his elbows and took it giving Snape a questioning look.

"It's the same potion as before but it will take another full moon to cure it properly so it isn't as strong as it should be. Take a few good swallows," the older man instructed.

Ed raised the bottle to his lips and drank. It was bitter with a strong taste that stuck on the back of his throat but the waves of pain coursing through him began to subside to a dull ache. Snape retrieved the bottle he lay back grateful for the relief.

"I didn't say anything about my alchemy because I didn't know who I was dealing with," Edward confessed as he watched Snape store the medicine out of harm's way and bring over a chair.

"Understandable I suppose," mused the professor nodding at the stacks of the Daily Prophet newspapers on the bedside table. "It is war. Lord Voldemort against the rest of the wizarding world."

'Lord Voldemort?' thought Ed. He looked at the stack of newspapers, seeing the headlines. Snape meant the Dark Lord obviously but it was the first time Ed had heard his name. Edward did his best to remember what he'd read about the Dark Lord – or 'You-know-who' as they also called him. The Daily Prophet said he'd been soundly defeated but there was some Harry Potter kid who was trying to stir up trouble saying he'd returned. They were looking for a mass murderer that had worked for the Dark Lord by the name of Sirius Black as well. The few pictures Ed had seen of him looked pretty scary.

Puzzled he attempted to get the situation clarified, "But isn't the Dark Lord…Isn't he…gone?"

Snape gave him a rather grim smile. "Rest assured, Mr. Elric. The Dark Lord is very much on the rise again."

As Ed contemplated this information there was a light knock at the door and a rather shabbily dressed young man with sandy brown hair came in carrying a tray. "Supper," he said softly.

He made an exclamation when he saw that Edward was awake. "Oh and good evening to you!" he said setting the tray down. Then he came over and shook Ed's hand cheerfully, "I don't suppose you remember me from the other night Ed, but I'm Remus Lupin."

Ed looked at him puzzled. He was sure that they'd never met. "The other night?" he asked.

"Lupin is a werewolf. You spent some time with him the night you left your room," Snape informed him as he inspected the food on his tray one handed.

Edward looked at Lupin slack-jawed for a moment. Werewolf? He remembered talking to the large dog and tried vainly to recall what he'd said. It was a complete blur. Then he realized Lupin was talking to him.

"…the potion makes me quite docile so I'm in complete control of myself. Though I must say if I'd known how sick you'd get from wandering around the house I'd have chased you straight back to bed," he smiled at him. "We were all very worried about you. Professor Snape made it back just in time so I guess we both have good reason to be grateful to him."

Both of them turned to Snape but he seemed preoccupied with his food. "Be that as it may," he said dismissively. "Perhaps Edward would care for some supper as well."

Ed looked up hopefully. He realized he was famished. His stomach growled in response to the suggestion.

"Nothing too heavy," Snape ordered directing his fork at Lupin. "An egg on toast perhaps. Don't let that damn fool woman make a full course meal that will just end up back in a pail!"

Lupin chuckled. "It won't be a problem. Molly and Arthur have gone home for the children," he answered, leaving the room. "But I'm sure I can handle eggs on toast."

Edward did his best to sit up in anticipation of his upcoming meal. "Sounds fabulous! Thanks!" he exclaimed happily.

Snape regarded him soberly as he ate. "You should be able to tolerate it _if _you eat it at a reasonable speed."

"I will" he assured him.

"So then, Mr. Elric tell me a bit about your alchemy. I must admit I never studied up on it much myself," Snape started conversationally. "I had always been under the impression that one needed a transmutation circle. But you don't appear to, would you mind explaining that?"

Ed was taken a bit by surprise and looked at his companion indecisively. He didn't know whether he should reveal himself or not.

Snape watched the emotions play across his face and read him like a book. "You know that on several occasions since I've met you I have saved your life?"

"Yes" admitted Ed not meeting his eyes.

"You're not exactly the trusting type, are you?" Snape asked resuming eating. "Not that it's always a bad thing but I do feel I've earned some sort of explanation."

Their conversation was interrupted by another soft rap on the door and Lupin returned with a second tray for Ed. "Here you are. I hope it's edible," he said smiling.

"It looks great!" the youth said enthusiastically.

"That will be all, Lupin" Snape said waving his hand dismissively.

Lupin smiled good naturedly at him and headed for the door. He turned at the last moment. "Oh the meeting has been postponed until tomorrow just so you know. There's been a bit of problem. Figg wanted someone to have a talk with Mundungus, apparently she feels he's been rather lax on his watch of Harry," he told them.

"Well," Snape answered acidly cutting his meat with a bit more force than was necessary. "We all know the world revolves around Potter!"

Edward gathered that Snape didn't think much of this Harry Potter kid. He guessed he couldn't blame him. The paper made him sound like he was an attention seeking brat. Snape agreed that what this Harry Potter was saying about the Dark Lord's return was true though no one else apparently believed him. And they had a mysterious someone named Mundungus was keeping watch on the kid. It was obviously going to take him a while to figure out exactly what was going on.

Lupin took Snape's comment in stride as he headed to the door. "Edward, you'll be expected to attend the meeting too," he added. "Since it will mostly be about you."

Ed looked up in surprise. Lupin just smiled at him as he left.

Then Ed watched Snape who was still attacking his food.

Going to this meeting might not be a bad thing. Then at least he would know what was going on. He wondered what Lupin had meant that they were going to discuss him. He supposed they were going to want answers and explanations.

He looked back Snape eating for a moment. Perhaps they did deserve them. He was going to have to trust someone in this world sometime.

He started eating his egg making sure to take his time. The two of them ate in relative silence then Ed said, "I did something forbidden."

Snape looked up coming out of his angry musings. "What?" he asked, momentarily confused by the comment.

Ed thinking he was asking what it was he did answered "Human transmutation."

It took a moment for Snape to realize that Edward had returned to their earlier conversation about alchemy. He considered what it was the boy was saying to him. "So that's the reason that you don't need a transmutation circle to do alchemy? You performed human transmutation?"

Ed nodded and kept his eyes on his food. He didn't want to lose his nerve. "It's also the reason I have these," he answered extending his auto-mail arm. "But I was luckier than my little brother Alphonse. We tried to resurrect our mother. It was a terrible mistake…" His voice broke with emotion. "I was trying to make it right… return Al to the way he was before…I got pulled through the gate and ended up here." He took another mouthful of eggs and chewed them. He had no problem eating them slowly. They seemed tasteless.

"We all make mistakes, Mr. Elric," Snape said quietly.

Ed finally summoned the courage to look at him. The potion master's glittering dark eyes seemed full of understanding. The young alchemist felt relief wash through him.

"I myself am in no position to judge you, having made several large ones of my own." He returned to finishing his supper and Ed let out a breath he hadn't known he'd been holding and finished his as well.

When they were done Snape gathered the trays and left them outside the door. Ed was feeling more himself after the meal so he got out of bed eager to stretch his legs and muscles that had been inactive for so long.

The two of them spent the rest of the evening talking. They discussed alchemy, the gate and Edward told Snape everything. The potion master easily understood the complicated concepts with a bit of explanation and he had a quick wit. Ed thoroughly enjoyed himself now that he had nothing to hide and before he knew it, it was time to retire.

With his injured shoulder Snape had some difficulty dressing for bed. Edward gave him a hand putting on his night shirt. As he did he noticed that the professor had a distinctive tattoo on his left forearm of a snake and skull. Something about it set his brain in motion but he didn't comment on it.

It wasn't until much later when he was almost asleep that he remembered what it meant. It was a Dark Mark. He'd seen a picture of it when he'd been reading the Daily Prophet. It was he remembered the sign of this Lord Voldemort or Dark Lord and marked his followers. Suddenly things started clicking into place. Snape was a Death Eater who hated Harry Potter. He knew what the Dark Lord's name was and that he was rising again. Lupin was a werewolf. They were members of an organization. They all obviously worked for Lord Voldemort, the Dark Lord. It made perfect sense.

He remembered battling the Death Eaters when he'd shown up through the gate. Sure they almost killed him but he had just shown up out of nowhere so they'd probably thought he'd been attacking him. He couldn't hold it against them especially when they had nursed him back to health. A horrible thought occurred to him. He hoped he hadn't hurt anyone too badly. He'd have to apologize.

He stared up at the ceiling in the dark and tried to remember the stories he'd read in the paper. They'd made Lord Voldemort out to be this really evil guy but none of the people he'd met seemed the least bit bad. Perhaps he thought the current government was really the bad ones and their group was getting a lot of bad press. He was no stranger to politics. The situation in Ishbal had gotten so twisted around it had taken him a long time to learn the truth. He yawned and supposed he would find out more at the meeting tomorrow.

Snape woke to the sound of a whimper. He rolled over and tried to ignore it but the sound persisted breaking through the sleepy veil that surrounded him. He sighed pulling himself from his comfortable bed and approached that of his roommate. Edward was lying on his side with his arms wrapped tightly around himself. He'd given the boy as high a dosage of potion as he dared before they retired but it obviously wasn't as effective as he'd hoped.

Edward whimpered again and Snape's hand went out to comfort him instinctively. He drew it back in surprise as soon as he touched him. The boy was freezing! Snape went to the wardrobe for more blankets but they were all in use. He sighed. He had no desire to wake up the household searching for more of these pathetic rags they considered covers. He looked at the ones of his own bed and got them reluctantly.

He covered the youth with them still warm from his own sleep. Snape ran his hand through his hair. He had no desire to freeze either. He could use a spell to heat up the room but with his injured wand arm he doubted it would last the night and he had no desire to keep being waking up himself. He was recovering too dammit!

Ed shivered visibly even underneath the additional covers. With the young alchemist curled on the edge of the bed Snape realized there was more than enough room for him to lay beside him. His body would provide additional warmth for Ed as well he realized. Being the practical man he was and feeling exhausted he decided it was the best solution and climbed in beside the boy.

He covered himself and lay stiffly facing the ceiling. Sleep remained out of his reach however as now Ed's whimpers were right next to him and he could feel every shiver vibrate the bed. After a few minutes of this he gave into his human compassion and moved closer wrapping his warm body around Ed's smaller one. He'd thought that his metallic limbs would be cold but surprisingly they were the warmest part of him.

Gradually as Snape's body warmed up Edward's, the small sounds and shaking ceased, and the potion master was lulled into a dreamless sleep.

Edward opened his eyes and found himself curled on his side facing a warm wall of pillows. He opened his eyes and blinked momentarily confused. There was something different. Then he realized what it was - he felt good. For the first time since he arrived he hadn't felt totally horrible when he woke up. He smiled and sat up.

That's when he saw that what he'd been laying next to had not been pillows but in fact it was Snape. He was lying on his back with his arm flung up over his head. His mouth was open slightly and he looked even paler than normal in the dim morning light filtering through the window. Ed glanced over to the other bed – it had been stripped of all its blankets. He shrugged. Snape must have gotten cold and climbed in with him.

He slipped out of bed. He couldn't believe how wonderful it felt just to not be in pain. He stretched, went and found his clothes. His shirt was missing but the rest had thankfully been cleaned. He went across the hall and had a hot shower. When he came back he was in a fabulous mood and Snape was up as well and had just finished dressing.

"Good morning!" Ed said, greeting him enthusiastically.

Snape raised an eyebrow as he finished buttoning his shirt. "Feeling good this morning, are you?"

"I feel great!" the youth smiled. "But I seem to be missing a shirt."

"There wasn't much left of it when you got here but I lend you one of mine," Snape answered, handing him one from the wardrobe.

"Thanks!" Ed said cheerfully and put it on. It was a bit big but he just rolled up the sleeves.

Snape couldn't help smiling a bit as well closing the closet doors, Edward's mood was infectious. "What do you say we head down to breakfast? That is if you're up for it."

"Am I!" Ed grinned. "I'm famished!"

The two of them headed downstairs. Ed would've thought that the house might have looked friendlier in the day but it was even creepier than he remembered. Not only did it have an air of neglect hanging about it but whoever decorated it had a bizarre sense of macabre. Coming down the stairs they passed little heads mounted on plaques all with the same big triangular ears and snout like nose of that Kreature fellow.

They passed numerous dusty old rooms filled with all sorts of odd and strange paraphernalia. Moth eaten tapestries hung on the walls and snakes seemed to be the motif of choice, they adorned almost everything.

"It's probably best if you don't touch anything," Snape advised.

Ed nodded there were some items that the young alchemist would've liked to take a closer look at but his stomach urged him on.

When they arrived in the kitchen Kreature was there. Snape gave him a dark look and he gave a small squeak and ran from the room. Then the potions master began making them breakfast and coffee. It wasn't long after that Lupin joined them, greeting them cheerfully. He joined the breakfast table.

The three of them were chatting amiably when suddenly Lupin and Snape both fell silent. Edward turned to see a tall figure that had appeared in the doorway. The man might have been good looking but was very gaunt with slightly unkempt long dark hair hanging in his face. He gave them all a guarded look like he expected someone to attack him and managed a gruff, "Good morning."

The others looked from the man to Edward as if expecting some sort of reaction. Then Ed realized why. He recognized him from his pictures in the Daily Prophet. He was Sirius Black, a convicted murder and the right hand man of the Dark Lord. Of course he would be here. This was probably the person they'd been hiding from him. They were all waiting to see how he would react he realized.

Edward got up, walked over to him and held out his hand, "Good morning, I'm Edward Elric, the Fullmetal Alchemist."

The man looked at him for a moment and blinked. Then he shook his hand, "Sirius Black."

Ed smiled at him, "So how did you get out of Azkaban anyway?"

"I'm an animagus," Sirius replied.

Animagus. A wizard that could change himself into an animal. Edward remembered Molly calling the big black dog in the room Sirius. "So you were the dog?" he asked.

"Yeah, sorry," apologized the wizard sheepishly.

"We all make mistakes," said Ed using Snape's phrase.

The atmosphere in the room became more relaxed except for Snape who once again wore his rather sullen expression. He joined them for breakfast, though the conversation was more subdued. Ed could sense the tension between Snape and Sirius but he took his lead from Lupin and did his best to ignore it. Breakfast continued until everyone had had their fill then they cleared up and washed dishes.

Snape cautioned Ed not to exert himself too much. Ed took his advice and went to the library. He couldn't really find many books that had to do with Alchemy or the gate but they fascinated him none the less. At lunch Lupin brought him a plate of sandwiches so he continued reading.

Later that afternoon Ed was quite engrossed in his reading when something made him look up at the fireplace. The fames turned emerald green, shooting up and Arthur Weasley stepped out of them, dusting a bit of ash off of his lapels.

Ed blinked at him in amazement.

Arthur spotted him as well. "Oh Edward! Hello!"

The fireplace repeated its performance and two teenage boys followed Mr. Weasley one after the other into the library. Ed guessed they were his sons since both of them had their father's red hair. They were also mirror images of each other. Both of them raised their eyebrows in surprise when they saw him.

"These are two of my sons Fred and George. Boys this is Edward Elric," Arthur said confirming Ed's suspicions.

"I'm sorry," Ed said confused. "Which is which?"

"I'm Fred," Said Fred.

"No fair!" said George. "You were Fred last time!"

"It doesn't matter anyway, we answer to both," admitted Fred.

Ed blinked at them uncertainly and Mr. Weasley asked, "Edward, do you know where everyone else is?"

"No, sorry," Ed answered "I've just been here reading."

"Well alright then," Arthur said and turned to the twins. "Try not to cause any trouble."

"Trouble? Why would we cause any trouble?" George asked innocently.

"Don't worry dad. We'll be fine," Fred added.

Mr. Weasley gave them a doubtful look as he left.

Ed stared in the direction Mr. Weasley had gone off to. He glanced at the two identical brothers before immersing himself back in the book he had been reading. Fred and George sat down on either side of him.

"So…Edward Elric, was it?" Fred asked on one side.

"That's right," Ed answered as he kept reading.

"How old are you Ed?" George asked on the other.

"Sixteen," Ed replied not looking up.

"Us too!" exclaimed Fred like it was totally astounding.

"So you're sixth year, then!" George stated it as an undisputed fact.

"What school?" asked Fred. "Are you transferring to Hogwarts?"

Ed started blushing a bit as he tried to ignore their questions but they both looked at him expectantly. He wasn't really sure how to answer without it leading to more questions. He closed the book he was reading. "Ah…no…I'm not transferring," he answered truthfully.

"So why are you here then mate?" inquired George.

"Mr. Elric and his business are nothing the two of you need worry your empty little heads about, Mr. Weasley," sneered an icy voice from the doorway.

The three teenagers turned to see Snape standing there with his arms crossed. Ed was relieved.

"Oh well, just trying to be friendly," explained Fred.

"No law against that is there, professor?" asked George.

"Not yet," Snape quipped. "However, Mr. Elric's presence is required at the meeting in the kitchen and I believe your father has some rather unpleasant tasks to assign you." He added the last part as Arthur Weasley came back in.

"That's not fair!" both the boys complained in unison to their father. "Why does he get to go? We're the same age!"

"Now boys," Arthur admonished. "Your mother left this list of chores for you to do before she gets here with the others. So you best get started."

"Come, Edward," Snape said walking out with a flourish of his robes. Ed followed listening to Fred and George's complaints and groans fade into the distance.

Walking down the hall they met two other people who'd showed up while Ed had been reading. One was a pretty young witch with spiked violet hair that was introduced to him as Tonks. The other was a rather odd looking man who seemed to need the services of a good auto-mail mechanic. He also had a false eye that moved of its own accord and Ed supposed that's where his name of Mad-eye Moody came from.

The kitchen was quite full of other witches and wizards who were each introduced to him in turn. Kingsley Shacklebolt, Sturis Podmore Ephias Doge, and about eight others who's names Ed forgot as soon as he heard them. The names just seemed too odd to him. Arthur showed up after a few minutes later and gave Ed a nod when he came in. Ed chose a seat between Snape and Lupin. Everyone made themselves comfortable but no one started the meeting.

"Are we going to start now?" Ed asked leaning over to Lupin.

"Not until our fearless leader arrives," Lupin answered cheerfully. "Ah, here he is now..."

Ed stood up and made his way to the wizard entering the kitchen. He was surprised at his appearance. He had really expected the Dark Lord to be more imposing. The Dark Lord? Who were they kidding! The guy looked like somebody's doting grandfather. He was tall with long white hair and a white beard. Twinkling eyes peered at him over half moon glasses as he approached.

Yet appearances could be deceiving he knew. Look at Dante or Envy for that matter. He was determined to make a good impression.

Edward extended his hand and the old man took it. "I'm Edward Elric, the Fullmetal Alchemist. I'm very pleased to meet you Lord Voldemort. I heard a lot about you."


End file.
